


searching for words that you might need

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e05 Buck Begins, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecure Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Protective Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), no beta we die like men, rewrite of the very not heterosexual scene because i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “You’re not going to give me a lecture about safety and shit?”“I’m just glad you’re okay. If you’d have gotten seriously hurt, I’d have to kill you myself.” he whispers into Buck’s mouth, feeling the curl of a smile against his lips and chuckling.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 276





	searching for words that you might need

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I wanted a fic of Eddie having it out with Buck's parents but there's already amazing ones out there and, really, I was just craving some soft Eddie so... here ya go
> 
> title vaguely from shut up by greyson chance because that's my jam at the moment

Eddie is downstairs before Buck has pulled himself out of the car, gesturing at Bobby as he walks towards him. Bobby catches his eyes, smiling reassuringly.

“Clean bill of health from the docs.” he tells Eddie.

“Glad to hear it.” Eddie can’t help the relief echoing in his words. Bobby starts to head further into the station and Eddie tracks him as he goes, until Buck finally comes up to stop in front of him. His hesitance can be felt from here, and Eddie holds back a sigh as he turns back to face him. He keeps his voice light, despite the restricting tension he can feel in his throat, as he smiles up at Buck. “Show off.”

Buck’s smile is tighter. “I had to do it.”

Eddie does sigh this time, taking a step closer to reach out and rest a comforting hand on Buck’s shoulder. He waits, giving Buck the time to take a breath and meet his eyes, before his face softens and he nods. “I know you did. I’m proud of you.” he says, not a single drop of insincerity in his voice.

Really, Eddie is just relieved that Buck isn’t stuck in a hospital again.

“You’re not going to give me a lecture about safety and shit?” Buck tries to crack a joke but it comes off nervous. Eddie squeezes his shoulder, hand sliding up a few inches to cup just below Buck’s jaw. He runs the pad of his thumb over Buck’s chin, not breaking eye contact for a second. Buck lets him, relishing in the physical contact as it calms his worries.

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Eddie tells him earnestly. Finger hooked under Buck’s chin now, Eddie gently pulls him down into a chaste kiss. “If you’d have gotten seriously hurt, I’d have to kill you myself.” he whispers into Buck’s mouth, feeling the curl of a smile against his lips and chuckling.

Buck shakes his head, pulling away enough to meet Eddie’s eyes again. He looks like he’s about to say something else but Eddie cuts him off, remembering the other reason he’d rushed down to meet him.

“You’ve got some visitors.”

Buck frowns, following the cock of Eddie’s head in the direction of the stairs.

“Your parents.” Eddie clarifies, not really bothering too much with keeping the disdain out of his voice. Buck’s face visibly pale at that and Eddie reaches out again to brush their hands together.

“Oh God, what did you say to them?” Buck groans, squinting at Eddie as though he could just read his mind. Luckily, he can’t.

Eddie laughs lightly, waving his hand in dismissal. “Nothing that they didn’t deserve to hear.”

Buck’s resulting sigh goes to show that he understands that to mean a variety of things. He doesn’t push Eddie to explain, though, which Eddie appreciates. He’ll probably ask later.

“Go on,” he tells Buck, one hand on the small of his back as he gently nudges him towards the bottom of the stairs. Buck glances over his shoulder at him, looking more than a little reluctant. “I’ll wait for you.”

That seems to reassure Buck enough and he nods, fingers squeezing Eddie’s briefly before he climbs up the stairs two at a time. Eddie watches him go, biting his bottom lip, and prays that it goes well.

Eddie’s by his locker, texting Carla that he’ll be home soon, when Buck returns. As soon as the door opens, Eddie turns to see who it is and smiles once he spots Buck – the past three times, it’d been Chimney and he’d received more than a few rolls of the guy’s eyes.

“Hey,” he greets softly, putting his phone down and turning around properly to face Buck. Buck doesn’t need to say anything in return because Eddie is already opening his arms wide, allowing Buck to slump against his chest with an exhausted sigh. He can feel it, the moment Buck relaxes in his hold and takes the offered comfort without feeling the need to apologise. A small smile forms over Eddie’s face as he drops a kiss to Buck’s hair, only hugging the man tighter.

Buck buries his face into the crook of Eddie’s neck, breathing deeply, his arms wrapped around Eddie and clinging to the back of his shirt.

“You alright?” Eddie finds himself asking into the silence of the room, even though he knows it’s a pointless question.

Regardless, Buck still nods, the action causing his lips to brush over the skin of Eddie’s throat. He presses a kiss there, leaning further into Eddie’s warmth. “I am now.”

Tilting his head up, body still enclosed in Eddie’s arms, Buck smiles warmly at him before closing the distance between them and sealing their lips in a lingering kiss. It’s slow and sweet, like honey, and Eddie can feel the way Buck licks into his mouth with a feverous passion, needing that extra reassurance that he isn’t alone, that he’s loved and cared for. Eddie is more than willing to offer him it, dragging the kiss out long enough for Buck’s insecurities to fade into the back of his mind, if only for now.

When they pull apart, really only because they both need to fill their lungs with oxygen, the tension that had previously been etched into Buck’s face has dissipated, leaving behind a fondness that Eddie wishes to see forever.

Eddie grabs his things from his locker and throws Buck’s stuff towards him – who manages to catch it with a huff. He steps closer again, wrapping a hand around the base of Buck’s neck and pulling him forward, planting a gentle kiss to his forehead and smiling when Buck lets out a content sigh.

“C’mon, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay?! come scream at me about buddie over on [tumblr](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> All kudos/comments always appreciated <3


End file.
